Home at Last
by Opi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke goes on an S-class mission and returns to his wife and daughter at their home. And gets a confrontation from Hinata that he never would have anticipated. Lots of fluff.WAFF. Sasuhina all the way... Sasuke and Hinata


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic! If I did Sasuke and Hinata would have been married by now, and have cute little Uchiha children

A.N: My first sasuhina fiction.

Sasukes Pov

Sasuke stood staring at the place he called home. He had just returned from an S-class mission and was still wearing his jounin uniform .He was looking forward to seeing his wife, Hinata and their daughter Hitomi as his mission had lasted 2 whole weeks.

Hitomi was five years old and she was attending the academy. Hinata was also pregnant with their second child who she was secretly hoping to be a boy and that he looked as cute as Sasuke did when he was a kid.

Sasuke entered the house and changed into his house shoes at the door and started removing the jounin vest as he advanced into the sitting room expecting to see His family playing together but instead both of them were asleep on the couch.

Hitomi and Hinata were asleep on the couch, with Hitomi in her mother's arms. He smirked at the scene and advanced to go and kneel beside Hinata at the side of the couch beside her head.

He stroked Hinatas cheek softly not wanting to wake her up but wanting to know that he wasn't dreaming and that she really was real. He had missed her so much that it was comforting just to touch her.

As he stroked her cheek, He heard her murmur his name " Sasuke", and he answered saying "hai". She then open opened her lavender pupiless eyes, with sleep still evident in her face. He had always thought her eyes were the most beautiful he had seen. He smirked thinking "at least some things never change".

She then said " Sasuke-kun, w-when d-did you get b-back? I r-really missed you". She then blushed different shades of red, when she realized what she had said out loud for him to hear. Sasuke smirked and said, " I missed you as well hina-hime". She blushed harder when she heard his pet name for her.

He then leaned closer to kiss her and he pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss, and she responded to his kiss as their lips made contact. She put her arms around his neck, while he pulled her closer without disturbing their sleeping daughter. As they kept kissing they heard a squeal and a voice shout " Daddy". They immediately pulled apart with Hinata looking more and more like a tomato, while Sasuke smirked his eyes telling her they will continue what they started later on.

Sasuke then stood up facing his daughter, opening his arms when hitomi jumped on him giggling. She then said, " Hey Daddy, did you just get back? I missed you so much. Did you get me anything?"

Sasuke carried her in his arms answering, " I missed you as well, I hope you take care of your mum for me. Of course I got you something. I'll give it to you once I unpack my bag."

Hitomi then squealed saying "YAY" and she hugged her daddy tighter. She then said, " Daddy let's go play together".

Sasuke then turned to Hinata " I'm going to play with Hitomi, get some rest after all you have to get enough sleep for the baby" That made Hinata lie back down and cover her face with her hands blushing.

He always tended to make statements like that just to tease her knowing very well that she was going to blush.

Sasuke then went to the den to go play games with his daughter….

Hinatas Pov

Later that day after they had dinner and they had put Hitomi to sleep. Sasuke and Hinata were in their room.

Sasuke tied his towel around his waist meaning to go take a shower. He then asked teasingly " Hinata would you like to join me in the shower?"

Hinata just blushed murmuring an answer when Sasuke just chuckled entering the bathroom leaving the door open in a silent invitation for Hinata to join him.

Moments later, Hinata heard the water come on. She considered going but decided against it saying they might wake up Hitomi with the sounds they may make when the showering advanced to something else entirely. She then waited for Sasuke to come out of the shower.

When He came out looking all too handsome with his hair wet, Hinata quickly rushed into the Bathroom, so she wouldn't end up waking up Hitomi with screams of pleasure.

After she finished having a bath, which helped her calm her nerves, she came out of the bathroom tying her towel around her torso.

She immediately felt someone pull her and the person wrap her in his arms from her back and cover her mouth when she was about to scream. Then she heard Sasukes voice whisper in her ear " we wouldn't want to wake up Hitomi hina-hime".

Then he turned her around and kissed her passionately. Hinata moaned when she felt his tongue move into her mouth. She then started responding to his kiss and put her arms around his neck.

She then felt Sasuke remove her towel away from her body and then he lifted her in his arms bridal style carrying her to the bed and then he placed her on it.

Then he removed his towel as well, looking down at Hinata with her watching him as he was watching her. He then joined her on the bed and continued kissing her when she wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist. Then they proceeded to them things (a.n: Author coughs, u know what I'm talking about)

Later that evening when they were wallowing in the afterglow of what they had done. Hinata was in Sasukes arms awake while Sasuke was asleep or so she thought. She then reached for the covers at the end of the bed and used it to cover the both of them.

She then stroked Sasukes cheek lovingly and thought aloud as if she was talking to him.

"Sasuke I really do love you, but u always leave me to go for such long missions and it really hurts me that I can't help but think that you don't love me as you do. I've thought about it for a while and it really hurts. I wish I could talk to u when you're awake and listening to me. Well maybe you have fallen in love with someone else but it hurts"

Then she moved closer to Sasuke hoping to go to sleep but she was stopped when she felt Sasuke tighten his arms around her. He then said her name "Hinata". She then panicked knowing he had heard everything she had said. And she tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let her.

Then He said to her " Hina-hime why would you ever think I love anyone else but you? I love you so very much and you mean you don't know that? I cant imagine going through this life without you. It would be pure hell. I love you and no one can change that okay?"

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes at what he had said. She couldn't believe she could think that he didn't love her when he obviously did.

" I love you too Sasuke. I'm sorry for doubting you." Then she gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke said " I love you Hinata and I'm going to prove that to you right now." His eyes holding a promise of something wonderful to come.

Then she started wiggling at he look in his eyes and then started tickling her and she squealed and giggled until he pinned her to the bed and their play turned into something else entirely.

A.N: No flames please. Read and Review. Arigato minna-san. Don't hurt me pls. I'm just a defenceless person in love with this couple


End file.
